


Beautiful mess

by lostinatango



Series: A Beautiful Mess [5]
Category: Bandom, Green Day, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinatango/pseuds/lostinatango
Summary: Tre and Billie Joe's relationship is at a turning point. Tre realizes he can't be the Dom Billie needs but will he be able to deal with one that can?





	Beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tre and Sara's relationship, I have watched the videos and looked at the photographs they post and smile each time I see them. Seeing a relationship like theirs as well as what Billie Joe has with Adrienne is a rarity in this life. So I got to thinking, what if Tre met Sara earlier in his life? I know the age difference makes that impossible so think of this work as a different timeline, different universe. Whatever. I didn't feel right naming her Sara so it's Cassie instead, but she is everything I would imagine Sara to be and then some. I believe this is the last installment in "A Beautiful Mess" series. It brings Adrienne into Billie's life in a new role which means Tre has to step back. Lucky for him Cassie walks in at the moment he needs her the most without realizing it was her he needed.

Tre looked down at the man kneeling before him. His back was bare and faint red marks contrasted with the white flesh. The man’s shoulders were still stiff and his back tight. Tre shook his head and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder startling him. “Billie, this isn’t working,” Tre said gently. The singer turned his face toward the drummer and Tre stared into his desperate eyes. “We’ve been at it for over an hour and yet your mind won’t still, you’re not getting where you need to be.” Billie’s shoulders sagged, “I’m sorry.” Tre knelt in front of his friend. Laying the flogger down he took Billie’s face into his hands and drew him in for a kiss. As he pulled back, he looked deep in those worried green eyes and said, “It’s not you, not me, but you need something more. You’re tearing yourself apart and I am worried that I can’t help you with this.” Billie sighed. Tre knew Billie’s anxiety was slowly gaining control and soon he would be lost to it. The band had been approached by several record labels and they needed to figure out the next step in their careers. Tre watched as Billie fell deeper and deeper for Adrienne, over the past year, and was contemplating the idea of asking her to move to California. Tre also knew Billie had never discussed his bedroom needs or his relationship with Tre with Adrienne and that added to the singer’s distress. Tre kissed his best friend again and comforted him, “don’t worry Bill, I’ll take care of you, that’s my job, it will be okay, we’ll figure this out.” He enveloped his friend in his arms and hoped he could deliver on his promise.

A week later Tre sat alone in a local fast food joint mindlessly dipping a fry in a pool ketchup on his plate. “So you ever gonna get around to eating that fry?” Tre looked up and found himself staring into the deepest most beautiful hazel eyes. Her soft round face was framed with fire engine red hair and to Tre she was gorgeous. “Wow, Cassie, hey hi!” Cassie reached out grabbing the fry from Tre’s hand, and shoved it in her mouth before sliding on the bench opposite from him and saying, “So you remember,” she mused. Tre smiled, of course he remembered, Cassie was hard to forget, she leaves an impression wherever she goes. She was the bassist with three other females friends, in a band called the Bra Brigade. Their hometown was Seattle and Tre and the boys met them about a year ago. They toured together for a month, which basically meant they followed each other up and down the west coast, and often crossed paths since. She and Tre also shared a kiss leaving him longing for more but never able to follow through because they went their separate ways shortly afterwards. “How could I forget you Cassie?” Tre asked. Cassie just shook her head and continued to pick at Tre’s fries. “So you’re in town? For a gig?” Tre inquired. Cassie looked up and smiled, “Gilman, tomorrow,” she answered. Tre acknowledge with a nod and tried to hide how excited he really was to be able to see her and her band play again.

“So what’s got you so down?” she asked. Tre picked up another fry and began to swirl it in ketchup until Cassie’s slender hand covered his, drawing his eyes back toward her concerned face. God he wanted to kiss those soft pink full lips, _Shut up, Wright._ Tre sighed and quickly looked over the crowded restaurant. He thought about what he wanted. Cassie and he had a connection he couldn’t deny. He was drawn to her more than anyone else he could think of, even more than Billie. He felt comfortable around her, felt he could be himself and not be reprimanded for it. Most of all he felt he could trust her. Still holding his gaze on the gathering dinner rush he said, “Not here.” Then looking at her again, “Would you mind coming with me?” He watched as her smile lit up her face, “Come on,” she encouraged, as she slid out of the booth. Tre followed her, grabbing his tray and dumping its contents as they walked out the door.

Tre drove them out to the railroad tracks and parked in a dirt clearing nearby. They settled back on the hood of the car and while watching the wind chase the clouds across the sky, Tre found himself confessing everything to Cassie, when he fell for Billie the first time he saw him, the uncertainties about their relationship as well as the realization that Billie would soon love another, a girl no less. He expressed how he loves dominating Billie between the sheets and his overwhelming guilt when he couldn’t get Billie to sink into his subspace the singer so desperately needed. As silence followed his confession Tre became self conscious of everything, and began to wonder if he had scared Cassie away. Bisexuality, flogging and domination aren’t usual topics of discussion. Just when he thought about running away, he looked down and realized that Cassie was holding his hand, hope sparked in his heart.  After another agonizing moment Cassie, keeping her eyes on the sky, and broke the silence. “So you’re proposing that Adrienne should be introduced to the lifestyle.” Tre’s heart fluttered, she knew the terminology. “I mean she should know what she is getting into with her future husband, right?”

Tre snapped his head to his right meeting Cassie’s soft inquisitive gaze, “What, I’ve met her remember, I’ve seen what they are like. And you said it yourself, he’s convinced you several times now to go play Minneapolis.” she smirked and then returned her eyes back to the sky. “Wish someone would schedule tours to Seattle just to see me.” Tre squirmed a bit and was about to explain when Cassie cut him off, “I think we can make this work.” At first Tre wondered if she meant them, but she continued,  “I know how we can do this, betting you can get the band to Seattle.” Tre raised his eyebrows. She turned to look at him, “Trust me, you get the band to Seattle when I tell you and I’ll take care of the rest.” Tre momentarily lost himself in her eyes. “Tre?” Cassie’s voice drew him back to reality, “Sorry did you say something?” Cassie laughed, “Kiss me you fool!” Tre smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

Several weeks later Cassie stood in the basement of the house she shared with her bandmates. All of whom were conveniently out. Most were catching up with significant others or family members and would not be home for the night. It was a tough maneuver on Cassie’s part but she did it. Now she stood in a slightly redecorated basement with a very nervous Adrienne waiting for the boys to arrive. Cassie turned to Adrienne who was sitting on the couch trying to get her mind off of things. Cassie smile and then tried to reassure Adrienne, “Relax, it will be alright, trust me.” Adrienne gave her a tight smile, “I don’t want to screw up.” she said. “What if I am not what he needs.” Cassie was grateful when she discovered Adrienne was open to the whole idea of this night. She met with Adrienne in Minneapolis when Cassie convinced the band to take a short Mid-West tour. Cassie and her talked after the show and Adrienne agreed to return with Cassie. They picked Adriene up on the return trip and she had stayed with Cassie for over a week now, learning what she can about a world she had only known of through fictional characters and stories. Cassie was happy she had gotten to know Adrienne for they talked hours on end and connected on a variety of levels making them good friends. Now she carefully looked her over. Adrienne had dressed in skinny black jeans, a black laced up corset and black 4 inch sandals. “You have what it takes,” Cassie reassured the shy woman who now was standing shifted from one foot to another. “Adrienne,” Cassie drew the woman’s attention to her, “Seriously you have this, enjoy it.” Adrienne nodded but didn’t look convinced. Cassie stared at her for a moment and couldn’t help but find Adrienne fiercely attractive. Adrienne had a unique look with her dark eyes and olive skin inherited from her Lebanese background. Cassie knew Adrienne only interests were men, more specifically Billie Joe.  But more than that Adrienne was truly a Dominant, she just had to discover it, and Cassie hoped tonight she would.

Cassie walked up to the mute woman, cupped her face with careful hands, and in a soft voice said,  “Remember this is for him, he is losing his battle, and you,” Adrienne’s eyes pleaded with Cassie’s. “You can do this, follow the plan.” Cassie suddenly shook her head, “No follow your heart.” Adrienne nodded and smiled. Creaking floorboards alerted them of the boys upstairs. Dropping her hands and stepping away from Adrienne, Cassie quickly took in a last assessment of the room. Everything was in its place. As they heard careful steps being taken down the stairs and though Billie was suppose to be blindfolded, Adrienne stepped further back in the shadows, toward the wall. Cassie drew her attention to the stairs and watched as Tre carefully led blindfolded Billie down each step one at a time. When they paused at the bottom Cassie smiled to herself as Tre did a double take as his jaw dropped looking at her. Earlier she wondered if she went to far wearing black leather mini skirt, black leather thigh-high lace up boots, and a red and black leather corset, but Tre’s reaction told her it was perfect. Her fire engine hair was now blue black and hung past her shoulders. Drawing herself up Cassie commanded, “Guide him to the center and remove his shirt.” She observed Billie’s shoulders stiffen and Tre whisper to him, settling him before responding, “Yes, Mistress,” and though he said it with a dominating respectful voice, it still sent a delightful chill down Cassie’s spine.

Tre drew Billie to the center where Cassie pointed next to a makeshift padded bench. He pulled Billie’s shirt over his head while keeping the blindfold secure and then looked at Cassie for further instruction. She moved softly to Billie and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, you are in safe hands.” She looked directly at Tre, “Tre will stay and you have your safeword.” Billie nodded, “What is it?” Cassie asked. “Blue,” Billie replied. Cassie smiled at thought of Billie using his guitar name as a safe word. “Billie Joe, this will only work if you trust us.” Billie nodded again but Cassie detected the slight apprehension. “Help him kneel on the bench.” Tre maneuvered Billie into position and then stood over the singer but Cassie shook her head, “Sit in front of his and restrain his arms.” Tre answered with a nod and took his place before Billie. He reached out and gently pulled Billie’s arms down holding him secure. Cassie looked over her shoulder at Adrienne and nodded to her. Adrienne went to the small table they had set up and grabbed a flogger. She tossed the soft leather strips across the back of her hand, looked at Tre and then hesitated.  Cassie moved to her friend and stood before her, drawing her attention. “You can do this,” Cassie whispered and then placed a soft kiss upon her cheek then led her behind Billie.

Kneeling next to Billie, Cassie softly said, “I am going to take the blindfold off, but I want your eyes to remain on your master at all times, do you understand.” Billie licked his lips before responding, “Yes, mistress.” Making sure she wasn’t in his peripheral vision, Cassie slowly removed the blindfold and then stepped back to Adrienne. “Just like we practiced,” she whispered to the worried looking girl. Adrienne nodded closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again Cassie noticed a new confidence in Adrienne as she raised the flogger for the first blow. With each strike Adrienne grew more comfortable and Cassie watched her dominant self emerge and determined it was on of the sexiest things she had ever laid eyes on. After a few blows, she would trace Billie’s back with the leather strips, making his back more sensitive before continuing the strikes. Within moments Billie started moaning. Cassie looked down at him and then at Tre who never broke his eye contact with Billie. Watching Tre in his dominant role was hot, but not has hot as when he called her mistress. Cassie saw the submissive side in Tre as much if not more than the dominant. She wanted to taste that side, to savor it. Cassie moved further back and just observed the scene before her. Adrienne found a rhythm and was making Billie purr but he still was holding back, a small percentage wouldn’t let go, she knew it and looking at Tre, who was tightening his grips on Billie’s wrists, knew it too.

As Cassie was trying to figure out to do next when Adrienne motioned her over. “I want to paddle his ass,” she whispered. Cassie smiled, “That will work,” Cassie whispered back.  Cassie turned to Tre and ordered him to strip Billie. She caught Billie dropping his head, and tensing every muscle in his body. Cassie moved toward Adrienne and pulled her back a bit, while Tre commanded Billie to look at him. “It’s alright,” Tre said, “Trust me, it will be alright. You need this.” Billie shook his head, “I can’t, why can’t you do it,” the singer’s voice began to crack, “why do we need someone else?” he pleaded. Tre released his grip and cupped Billie’s face, “You were so close.” His eyes moved back and forth over Billie, “You can safeword out.” Billie’s eyes grew wide, Cassie could see he was torn, follow Tre’s orders or safe out. Watching the young man struggle was painful, there was so much more going on in that delicate head, more than the scene before him and Cassie watched as Tre held his stare, held his head, and gave his confidence to Billie. Finally Billie said, “alright,” and Tre helped him stand. Billie never took his eyes off of Tre as he stood in front of him and placed his hands on the button of Billie’s jeans. Slowly Tre undid the button and began to slide down the zipper, but just as he began to reach to push the clothing down Billie’s hands shot to Tre’s and covered them, “Blue,” Billie nearly shouted, and Tre drew back his hands leaving Billie's pants still slung on his hips.

Cassie quickly cover her mouth to stifle the gasp she nearly let out. She then watched Adrienne quickly move to stand before Billie and Billie nearly faint seeing her. Adrienne grabbed Billie’s thin shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, “You will do this for me Billie Joe, you will strip so I can paddle that damn fucking cute ass of yours and do whatever else I tell you to do. The choice is still yours, but now you are doing it for me and me alone. Do you understand?” Billie bit his lip and you could see the confusion run in shadows across his face. Adrienne leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Cassie watch the singer relax and kiss Adrienne back. Adrienne ran her  hands through his hair but as soon as Billie began to touch her neck she pulled back and demanded, “Did I give you permission to touch me?” Billie quickly withdrew and dropped his eyes to the ground, “No, mistress.” Cassie couldn’t help but laugh which Billie overheard, reminding him there was a fourth person in the room. Before he could turn around to look at her, Adrienne drew his attention back to her, “Listen to me, there is no one else in this room except you, me and Tre, do you understand.” Billie nodded. “Now,” Adrienne continued, “Are you going to get naked?” Cassie could of sworn she saw Billie blush. As Billie began to move his hands to remove his pants, Adrienne grabbed his hands, “No, no, I want Tre to remove them,” and her eyes strayed to Tre. Before Tre could make a move Cassie called out Tre’s name, he looked past Billie and Adrienne to her, Cassie knew what was about to happen needed to happen for all three of them but she wanted to make sure Tre knew he was her’s and no one else’s. If he was switching to submissive, he was her submissive and no one else’s. She didn’t have to say anything, she just looked at him and Tre knew what she was saying, he nodded slightly and smiled softly before turning his attention back to Billie. His submissive side slipping away quietly replaced by dominance.

Cassie took a breath and slid back to the couch so she was totally out of the scene.  She watched as Tre removed Billie's pant and boxers, leaving him vulnerable. Adrienne then helped Billie back on the bench and made sure Billie’s ass was in the right position. Cassie’s body tingled as she watched Adrienne redden Billie’s ass. The sound of each smack against the skin, sent chills through her. She momentarily closed her eyes and pictured Tre tied to a proper spanking bench, and her taking a paddle to his ass, making her marks, claiming him as hers. She opened her eyes and continued to quietly watch the scene feeling for a moment she was an intruder but knowing she was there in case Adrienne lost her nerve. But looking at Adrienne now, swinging the paddle, making Billie moan as he looks at Tre, Cassie knew Adrienne and Billie would be perfect together. As she glanced toward him Cassie's heart slipped a bit, she knew his role with Billie will be changing and she wasn’t sure how the drummer would be. She knew then she was no longer was she there for Adrienne, but now Tre. Looking at the three of them together sparked an idea, maybe, Cassie thought, it would be just what they all needed. She quietly walked over to Adrienne and whispered her idea. Adrienne blushed as she turned toward Cassie with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. It was a big step Cassie was asking her to take but she believed it would help everyone. Adrienne hesitated. “Trust me, this will be the best for all of you.” Adrienne nodded. Cassie bounded over to a box on a small table in the corner and brought out some toys laying them by Adrienne who still worked Billie over with the paddle.

Cassie drew herself up to Tre and commanded, “Strip.” Tre looked at her through slitted eyes, as if he was challenging her. That was the trouble with switches, one minute they were submissive the next dominant. You had to tread carefully or lose control. Cassie tilted her head to the side, placed her hands on her hips, and challenged back, “Do you want me to punish you?” Tre raised an eyebrow and smirked. She tilted her head the other way, “It won’t be pleasant,” she warned. Tre continued to smile but quickly pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and finally shucked off his pants. “Commando, I like it,” Cassie noted. She also noted how perfect he looked to her. Strong upper arms from drumming, flatten stomach, strong thighs and calves, again a tribute to drumming. But has her eyes wondered over his cock, perfect slender and long, Cassie has a sudden urge to restrain him and tease him with her tongue. Tre kept on smiling as if he knew what she was thinking. Adrienne pulled Billie up and lead him to a soft carpeted area, “Drop to all fours,” she demanded and Billie complied. Cassie smiled and threw a pillow down then turned back to Tre, “Sit in front of him.” Tre’s eyes questioned but he did what she asked. Cassie lined them up in a particular way and then nodded to Adrienne before stepping back. Adrienne looked at Billie then Tre as if trying to understand them, and then looked back at Billie. “Suck him off,” she said. Billie’s eye’s quickly darted to Tre before Adrienne grabbed his chin and pulled his face toward hers, “He is no longer your master, I am your mistress now, are you questioning me?” Billie shook his head, “You can use you safeword and the scene will stop,” Adrienne added. Billie paused for a moment while he processed the information, and Adrienne allowed him that time. “Yes, Mistress,” Billie said and turned to Tre, who, Cassie noted, was already semi-hard. Billie leaned down, pushing his ass into the air and took Tre’s cock into his mouth. Cassie quickly sat on the floor and aligned herself with Tre’s sight. She watched him throw his head back as Billie took his full length down his throat. She noted how wonderfully attractive Tre was, his youthful looks disappear into a flushed face lost in pure pleasure. Soft groans escaped from from his gaping mouth and Cassie felt heat between her legs. A sharp muffled yelp from Billie caused Cassie to pull her attention to the singer, who apparently was surprised by the placement of his mistress’s finger in his ass. Adrienne let out a soft laugh and manipulated the digit in and out and around causing Billie to lose his concentration on Tre. A sharp slap reminded him of his task and Adrienne slipped in two fingers eliciting a groan from Billie.

Cassie returned her attention to Tre whose eyes were carefully watching Adrienne. She knew too well that over-protectiveness Tre was currently feeling. It overwhelmed her when she looked at Tre. He didn’t need protecting that’s for sure, she had watched him get into quite a few fights in California and one in Seattle and somehow the bastard always landed on his feet. But being who she was she couldn’t help but feel protective of him, more than physical protection but emotionally and mentally. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, sexier things we going on that she was missing. Cassie noticed how Adrienne truly commanded the scene, and pride swelled. She was right about Adrienne the moment she met her. She was proud that Adrienne had found her dominant side tonight, and would be able to take care of Billie in the way he needed. She watched Adrienne pump her slender fingers in and out of Billie, occasionally hitting Billie’s prostate making the singer moan and take Tre deep. Adrienne looked back at Cassie, she didn’t say anything just met Cassie’s eyes. Cassie pushed herself to her feet and quietly approached Adrienne who in turn stood as well.

Cassie paused to watch Billie sucking Tre. She took note of how he moved up and down, twisted his hand, applied pressure, and especially noted the pinky in Tre’s ass. She then glanced at Adrienne and nodded. The other woman bent and picked up a harness with a dildo and looked at Cassie with wide eyes and mouthed, “I’ve never done this before!” Cassie rolled her eyes, and mouthed back, “Duh!” She smiled as she helped Adrienne shimmy out of her pants, leaving the bassist breathless as she looked at Adrienne’s lean legs and lacy underwear. Too damn bad she was straight, Cassie would of had fun. She helped Adrienne into the harness, made all the necessary adjustments and whispered instructions in her friend’s ear. Adrienne nodded and knelt behind Billie as she put lube on the dildo. Cassie watched her carefully, she didn’t want Adrienne causing Billie traumatic pain. She watch Adrienne carefully line up the dildo with Billie’s tight hole, slipping in a thumb one last time. Cassie eyes glanced over to Billie and then Tre, Tre eyes bore into Adrienne, jealousy was written all over his face. That struck an interesting chord in Cassie, for she knew about the threesomes the band members shared and not once was there a hint of jealousy in Tre’s descriptions. Turning her attention back to Adrienne, Cassie knelt behind her and gently put her hand on the woman’s hips. “Relax,” she whispered, “follow my lead,” she added.

Cassie put her hand over Adrienne’s allowing them to hold the dildo together. Her left hand stayed on Adrienne’s hip as she lined their hips together. When Cassie felt the dildo was aligned correctly she nudged Adrienne’s hips urging Adrienne to push forward. Adrienne moved slightly and Billie froze causing Adrienne to stop as well. “It’s okay,” Cassie encouraged and once again pushed her hips into Adrienne's, “Apply some pressure.” Cassie encouraged, and Adrienne pushed forward causing the tip to the dildo to slip in Billie’s ass. Cassie held Adrienne’s hips for a fraction while watching Billie’s reaction. He was completely on his elbows, forehead on the floor, panting. When she saw Billie give a slight nod, she instructed Adrienne to push in all the way. After a split second, she followed through and Billie let out a loud pleasurable moan. Cassie held Adrienne for a moment and then whispered, “He’s all yours,” and moved swiftly back. Adrienne smiled then proceed to thrust in and out of Billie’s ass. Cassie moved forward one last time and explained about angles, and Adrienne nodded.

The bassist stepped back away from the scene but stayed in Tre’s line of sight. She noticed Tre had relaxed a bit but was still intently watching Adrienne and not in a lustful way. She heard a sharp slap and Adrienne chastising Billie for forgetting his job. And though Billie resumed his duties Cassie heard three more quick slaps. The sound went straight to her groin. She eased herself down into a comfortable sitting position and quietly called out Tre’s name. Though there was no way he could of actually heard her, he immediately looked in her direction making eye contact. Cassie smiled, yep there was a connection, a perfect connection. She was vaguely aware of Adrienne commanding Billie to jerk himself, and everything around her seemed to fade but Tre and Tre alone. She concentrated on him, for this side show was for him, and only him.

She leaned back against the couch and eased her skirt up exposing her naked skin. Tre’s jaw slack, and Cassie smiled, he wasn’t the only one who went commando. She moved her fingers up to her breasts and pulled the thin fabric down exposing her taut nipples. She plucked at one, twisting it sending delicious shocks down her body. Leaning against the couch, she cupped the other breast and brushed her thumb over the nipple sending her head tilting back and her eyes closing. She pictured Tre’s hands instead of hers and pinched her right nipple hard. She pulled her head upright and stared at Tre as she kneaded her breast and squirmed trying to get pleasant friction between her legs. Cassie gazed at Tre carefully, noting him biting his lower lip, his nipple ring, god did she want to tug that, his flexing stomach muscles as he thrusted into Billie’s mouth. She noted how Billie played with Tre’s balls as he took him deep and was honestly impressed with the boy’s skills. Her eyes trailed back up and met pools of cool blue half mast lust filled eyes. Cassie purposely licked her lips as she moved her hands to the hot junction between her legs.

Cassie’s eyes darted to Adrienne who now leaned over Billie, still pumping her hips thrusting the dildo back and forth over that perfectly sensitive spot causing Billie to momentarily pull his head up and arch his back. Adrienne’s left hand racked down Billie’s chest while her other pumped his weeping cock in slow consistent strokes, making it obvious to Cassie that Billie was not going to climax during this scene. Oh devious Adrienne, she thought and couldn’t help but smile. She returned her attention to the flushed blonde drummer she was falling so hard for and moved her fingers to the slickness of her outer folds. She felt waves of pleasure surge through her and didn’t realize till that moment that without doing anything more she could climax. She threw her head back as she slipped one and then two fingers deep within her. So hot, so moist, so longing for more than fingers. She knew she would have what she searched for later that night but now this was for Tre and only Tre. She returned her gaze to the drummer who she noticed was close to the edge himself. Cassie pumped her fingers faster while rubbing her clit with her other hand, and shocks rocked her system, that sweet pressure started to building in her toes, causing them to curl in her boots, and made its way upwards causing her back to arch before finally settling deep within her lower torso. Her eyes stayed on Tre watching him thrust faster into Billie’s mouth, she moved her hips forward meeting each thrust, she longed to feel those thrusts within her, to be pounded by him. When she couldn’t hold back anymore, she nodded to Tre who thrusted two more times before coming with a long low groan. Cassie quietly let her own orgasm swallow her whole causing her body shake and her breath hitch, all the while keeping her eye contact with Tre.

As the shudders subsided, Cassie pulled herself together, covering herself back up and straightening out her skirt. She tucked her legs under her and sat on her knees for a moment while surveying the remaining moments of the scene. Adrienne slowed down her thrusts and then slowly withdrew the dildo and her hand making Billie cry out unsatisfied. Adrienne leaned over stroked his sweaty hair and quietly remarked that when he finally came not only did she want it to be the best orgasm in his life but she wanted him to be in her when he did. Billie's moaned serve as an complacent acknowledgment, and Adrienne smiled ruffling his hair. Cassie pulled herself up and came to stand by Adrienne. Looking at Tre she told him to put his jeans back on, and wait for her at the bottom of the steps all of which he followed without commentary. Cassie looked at Billie who now sat on his knees, ass resting on his heels, hands by his side, head bowed, the perfect submissive pose. Cassie glanced quickly at Tre who gave her a smile before she returned her gaze to Billie and Adrienne. Billie was flushed red around his upper chest up through his face. Sweet trickled down the side his cheek and his lips were red and puffy, his breathing once fast and shallow was now willingly slowing. She now realized what Tre fell in love with, Billie Joe the shy boy, unsure about himself but confident in his musical abilities that she first a year ago.  And Billie the quiet submissive that sat before her who needed to lose control to gain it back again. Billie Joe was truly beautiful mess and her heart ached for Tre knowing his relationship with the man he deeply loved was now forever changed.

She looked at Adrienne, back to Billie and then back to Adrienne who know stood with confidence and pure dominance and was incredibly beautiful, flushed with her own desire. “He is yours now,” Cassie said softly to Adrienne who nodded slightly. Cassie knelt in front of Billie and cupped his face in her gentle hands. When his beautiful green eyes met hers, she said, “You are hers.” His face lit and a small smile appeared before he gave a small nod. Cassie smiled and kissed the singer’s forehead.  She stood once again and gave Adrienne a hug, “Love you sister,” she mumbled quickly but meant every word. Adrienne returned the hug and the words. “Okay,” Cassie said pulling herself abruptly back, “I’ll leave now so you can be together without an audience.” As she turned to leave, Adrienne called out her name and as she spun back, she heard Adrienne thanking her. Cassie just smiled and nodded then headed to Tre now her Tre. “Okay Frankie, move.” Cassie laughed as Tre groaned but she was going to call him Frankie whether he liked it or not.


End file.
